Field Analyst
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Field Analyst uses forensic evidence, dedicated investigation, and careful consideration to unravel even the most tangled mysteries. He takes many forms — intelligence specialist digesting data on the fly, crime scene investigator tapping the specifics of murder, even a forensic archeologist committed to unearthing man’s oldest puzzles. Whatever his interest, the Field Analyst is exceptionally well equipped to answer the world’s most perplexing questions. Attributes: The Field Analyst relies equally upon education and instinct, making Intelligence and Wisdom key to his success. Core Ability 'Keen' You’re eerily aware of your environment at all times. You make all Notice checks as active checks. Class Abilities 'CSI' Your painstaking attention to detail when collecting and interpreting evidence is unmatched. At Level 1, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Examiner) feat. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Examiner) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Examiner) feat. 'Priority Request' The importance of your work ensures that you receive superb support. At Level 2, your Request check bonus increases by an additional amount equal to your class level when you request items from the Electronics or Resources gear tables. At Level 7, your Request check bonus increases by an additional amount equal to your class level when you request items from the Tradecraft or Vehicle gear tables. 'All the Right Questions I' At Level 3, when making any Analysis, Investigation, or Search check, you may increase your error range by 1 to decrease the time required to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 round). 'All the Right Questions II' At Level 7, when making any Analysis, Investigation, or Search check, you may increase your error range by 2 to decrease the time required to 1/4 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 round). 'Bright Idea' At Level 4, twice per session, when making any Intelligence- or Wisdom-based skill check, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. At Level 8, you may use this ability 2 additional times per session. 'Plan of Action' You weave diverse details together to avoid mistakes. At Level 4, once per session as a free action, you may implement a plan. Until the end of the current scene, it costs 1 additional action die to activate any error suffered by you or any of your teammates. 'All the Right Answers' At Level 6, when you undertake a Complex Task for which Analysis, Investigation, or Search is the key skill, the starting number of Challenges decreases by your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). 'Eye for Detail' At Level 8, each time you make a Search check, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. 'Sum Up (city)' Your gift for producing condensed data briefs ensures your team can always take proper stock and plan accordingly. Once per mission, you may spend 1 hour to create an additional Intel Phase, during which you may exchange any or all gear choices you’ve made during the current mission. This does not allow you to gain new gear, only replace existing gear. Any abilities targeting the Intel Phase may apply, however, even if they were used during the mission’s standard Intel Phase. Further, this Intel Phase is considered the beginning of a new session, resetting many abilities — and all action dice. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes